


As far as first dates go

by percyinpanties



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyinpanties/pseuds/percyinpanties
Summary: First date mini fic





	As far as first dates go

“You don’t look like a florist.” Lance says playfully.

  
He doesn’t think much of it, just a quip to keep the conversation going, but evidently it was the wrong thing to say.

  
Shiro’s smile falls and he slowly crosses his arms in front of himself on the table. Lance can see his expression close off and knows there’s little he can do about it given he is the reason.

  
“Why?” Shiro asks flatly.

  
His metal arm lies between them and when Lance’s gaze flicks down to it, Shiro taps his metal fingers on the table. There is probably no saving this now, not that it stops Lance from trying.

  
“Stupid thing to say, huh?” Lance says sheepishly as a way of apologising. He glances up at Shiro’s face again with an unsure smile.

“You are a pretty big guy though. Most florists I know are kinda dainty.”

  
Shiro raises an eyebrow at this. He doesn’t look offended exactly, maybe because Lance realised he’d found a sore spot and stopped his teasing instead of barreling right on through Shiro’s evident insecurities.

  
“And how many florists do you know exactly?” He asks, and blesses Lance with the smallest of smiles tugging at his lips.

  
Lance opens, then closes his mouth. He doesn’t know any florists, really. Except for Shiro, of course.

Lance knows that he’s lucky that Shiro isn’t mad after his stupid comment, though, so he doesn’t say that.

  
“I’ve met a fair share.” Lance lies and he’s fairly sure Shiro sees right through it. “You’re the most handsome, obviously.” He adds and, as if the line wasn’t corny enough, winks at Shiro.

  
Surprisingly, it earns Lance a laugh. Whatever tension Lance has brought on with his stupid question earlier is dissipating now. Lance is grateful for it, he’d hate to ruin this before it even had a chance to start.

  
“I don’t think I’m gonna get used to someone like you calling me handsome anytime soon.” Shiro admits and his cheeks dust in a pretty pink.

One of his hands reaches up to trace over the puffy scar across the bridge of his nose, which makes him look both very shy and very self conscious. It’s cute as much as it’s a bit sad, but Lance doesn’t know Shiro well enough yet to make Shiro change his mind on that particular topic.

  
Instead, Lance does what he does best. He huffs a laugh and asks: “Someone like me?” in a funny tone.

  
For all his boasting and flirting, Lance is well aware that he isn’t anything special. Especially compared to a hunk like Shiro, Lance just doesn’t look like much. Even so, if Shiro likes what he’s seeing, that’s only gonna work in Lance’s favour.

  
“You’re gonna have to get used to this then, handsome.” Lance says in a low tone, bites his lip and well, maybe he’s pushing his luck a little when he adds:

“If you wanna do this again sometime.”

  
Lance knows he sounds hopeful now rather than confident, but Lance doesn’t mind now. Shiro seems to care very little for pretences anyway.

  
“Yeah.” Shiro says quietly and there it is again, the small smile that does all kinds of funny things to Lance’s tummy. “I’d like that a lot.”

  
Lance breaks into a wide smile and before he can think better of it, he reaches out and covers one of Shiro’s hands with his own.

  
As far as first dates go, Lance thinks, he hasn’t done so badly on this one.

**Author's Note:**

> mememe, lemme know your thoughts down below. I'm uploading some mini fics from tumblr onto here so look out for more


End file.
